Look Back
by AlwaysSpike
Summary: Harry looks back at how he and draco came to be. EDITED. harrydraco


Title:Looking Back

Rating: PG

Summary: Harry looks back at his relationship with draco. Harry/Draco slash.

Warning: Slash. Fluff

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N:apparently my wording confused people so I edited it. Draco is NOT harry's son! ew

* * *

Looking Back

Looking at his lover now, He can't help but grin at how life has changed. Good Changes, mostly. Many had been lost during the Final Battle. Ginny, Seamus. Tonks. Remus Lupin. So many more. Too many. Many Death Eaters had finally fallen, along with their master. Harry avenged Sirius's death, having used the Killing curse to defeat Bellatrix Lestrange at last. Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, (and sons). Dolohov, Rookwood… Lucius Malfoy. That was where the tale became interesting.

Out of all the pain, suffering, death and destruction, most of which ended badly, One exceptionally good (yet surprising) thing came out of the War. The Wizarding World as a whole was finally free from the terror of Lord Voldemort. But that wasn't it. The interestingly good thing that came out of it was somewhat in the form of Lucius Malfoy's death.

Interesting Because it was not Harry Potter who defeated Lucius Malfoy. Oh, no.

It was Lucius Malfoy's son.

Draco Malfoy had switched sides a month prior to the Battle. He fled from his home, refusing his Father's orders to receive the Dark Mark. He informed Dumbledore of his wish to fight on the side of The Light. On the night of the Final Battle, Draco's wand performed the Killing Curse on his father.

With so many of his loved ones dead, Harry was unable to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord along with the others. That night he retreated to the Astronomy Tower to be alone. He hadn't been the only one.

* * *

_As Harry reached the top of the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, covered in specks of blood from the Battle, he was surprised to find a pair of silver eyes meeting his as he entered the room._

"_Hello, Potter."_

_Draco Malfoy returned to staring out the window, observing the night sky as it filled with fireworks. Celebrations were happening around the world right now because of Lord Voldemort's defeat, yet Harry Potter the hero was alone in the astronomy tower with Draco Malfoy, Son of Voldemort's right hand man. Life was odd._

"_Draco." Harry greeted back, joining him at the window._

_Malfoy sighed. _

"_Look at them. Celebrating down there." He shook his head, but did not continue._

"_Yeah" was all Harry said in reply. Then he looked over at Malfoy, "Are you alright? About your Father I mean."_

_Malfoy snorted. "He was hardly a father, Potter. He deserved what he got."_

_Harry nodded. "He did. But that doesn't mean you're okay with it. You can talk to me."_

_Malfoy turned his head sharply to look at Harry, cold retort ready on his lips. Seeing Harry's sincere concern he bit it back._

"_It did hurt. Not because he's dead, but that I never had the father I wanted. All my life he had one goal: for me to follow in his footsteps. And I never wanted that. I never wanted to Kill anyone, Harry." Harry's eyes widened a bit. Draco had never, in six years, called him by his given name._

"_I know. You were a stuck up bastard, but I knew you weren't your Father, Draco." Harry smiled. _

_Draco smiled back.

* * *

_

After that night he and Draco had become friends. They kept in touch over the summer and hung out together as their final year started. To Ron's annoyance, Harry amusedly remembered. He got over it.

Their seventh year at Hogwarts was a much more lighthearted affair without the threat of a war hanging over their heads constantly. The memories of those lost still hung In the air, but people mourned, accepted, and moved on.

He and Draco would study and do homework side by side in the library most every night. Sometimes Ron and Hermione accompanied them, but Harry secretly enjoyed the nights when He and Draco were alone. Draco was no longer the cold, indifferent person he was. He was more open and his jokes were teasing, rather that cruel.

Hermione accepted Draco right away, Ron taking a little longer. In the end, however, he grudgingly warmed up to Draco. And Vice Versa.

Then one night, whilst in the Library, something between Draco and Harry changed.

* * *

_All of a sudden a warm hand grabbed his from across the table._

"_Harry, I found it!" Draco announced excitedly, Finally finding the answer to a particularly difficult homework question that they had been searching for for the last 2 hours. "'Shredded Quadon skin has regenerative qualities. It is used in...Blood-replenishing potion. Hmm interesting. Popular for healers and mediwizards. Acts as a antidote for swelling solutions. Blah blah blah. I reckon that's enough for the essay." _

_Harry grinned back. "Yeah, thank Merlin you found it, Draco, or we'd be here all night." He squeezed the hand holding his. _

_Two sets of eyes widened at what he had just done. Draco, however did not remove his hand. Harry smiled hesitantly. And stood to pack up his books, turning to leave._

"_Well I better get to bed, Snape wants this Essay tomorrow and he'd probably give me detention even if I just **look** like I'm sleepy." Draco stood up as well and a pale hand caught his arm as he turned to go._

"_Harry?"_

_Harry turned around. _

"_Dracommmph!" He mumbled as Draco pulled him into a kiss. Harry tensed at first, surprised, but soon relaxed in the other boys arms and kissed him back._

_When Draco finally pulled away, the two boys smiled shyly at each other. Draco cleared his throat._

"_I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

* * *

_

Harry smiled at the memory, causing his lover to look at him curiously.

"Just remembering."

Harry and Draco went out in secret. They slept together just four nights after their first kiss. They announced their newfound relationship to Ron and Hermione the next week. Harry grinned as he recalled his best friends' reactions to that news.

* * *

"_Draco and I are…together." Harry reached next to him and clasped Draco's hand in his. He, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were alone in the common room. Draco and Harry situated comfortably on the couch, Ron and Hermione in respective armchairs._

_Ron stood up at Harry's statement. "You're-WHAT! You have GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I didn't even know you were GAY! And with HIM? HOW LONG? WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME?"_

_Draco just rolled his eyes. "Are you done, Weasel?" Ron glared but nodded and sat down again. Draco continued, "Good. Now. First off, Harry isn't gay, he's mine. The fact that I happen to have a penis is irrelevant." Ron blanched, Harry and Hermione blushed. "Secondly, Harry and I are together, for real, and you can't do a thing to stop it so get the Hell over it." Harry squeezed his hand and gave him a warning look._

"_Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm happy with Draco."_

_Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione, who had been very quiet up until then, interrupted him. "If your happy, we're happy Harry" Harry smiled and hugged her. Draco and Ron rolled their eyes.

* * *

Harry let out a chuckle. Then his thoughts led him back to when Draco first told him he loved him._

* * *

_Draco were sitting under a willow tree on the grounds, classes for the day canceled. Their hands were twined together and Harry's head was on Draco's shoulder._

"_Harry?" Draco whispered against his boyfriend's head._

"_Hmmmm?" Harry murmured, placing a light kiss on Draco's neck._

"_Why are you so nice to me?" The question was abrupt and unexpected._

_Harry frowned and said "Why not?" Draco huffed and stood up._

"_That is not an answer, Potter. Why are you with me? You hated me for six years!"_

_Harry got up as well. "Where is this coming from Draco? You know I don't hate you."_

"_No, Harry I don't know that! For all I know you're just with me to keep me in line. Make sure I don't turn evil or some shit like that! Or maybe it's just the sex! I don't know I just can't see why you want me when you could have anyone you want! Your Harry-Bloody-Potter for fuck's sake!" _

_Harry felt his anger rising too. "Why are you Saying all this?"_

"_BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOUR GONNA LEAVE ME OR CHEAT ON ME OR IF YOUR GONNA TURN AROUND AND KILL ME!" Draco put his head in his hands at the end of his tirade._

_Harry softened instantly. "Y-You love me?" He took a step closer to Draco._

"_Yes alright? I do I love you so much Harry! I have for Merlin knows how long"_

_Harry beamed and pulled Draco into a hug._

"_Oh Draco…I love you too. I'm not gonna leave you, you prat! I would never leave you."_

_Draco sighed into his hair. Harry pulled back an inch and covered the blonde's lips with his own.

* * *

_

After seventh year, They had gotten a house together in Godric's Hollow, in honor of James Potter. Today was their anniversary in fact.

'**_Merlin has it really been four years?'_** Harry sighed amazed.

Draco came into their living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"What are you sighing about?" He laid his head in Harry's lap and looked up at his lover. Harry smiled and stroked Draco's cheek.

"Just remembering how we got together."

"Mmmmmm. What a story. We were right prats not to realize how badly we wanted to get into each other's trousers earlier than seventh year."

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Geez, is romance totally dead?"

Draco sat up and pulled Harry into a long kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Happy Anniversary. Ron!"

Draco blinked. "Well I feel loved. I'm Draco remember?"

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No silly, Ron is coming for dinner tomorrow and I just remembered I need you to cook."

"Hmmph, He's your playmate, you can cook yourself."

Harry pouted and traced his fingers up Draco's Jean-clad thigh. "Pleeeeease, Draco? You can cook so much better than me! I wuv you!"

Draco smirked, "Okay, you just went way too far with the 'Wuv'."

Harry scowled. "Damn. Chinese takeout it is."

Fin

(A/N- Whew! Its done. I wrote this all at once at 10:30 at night so it probably sucks. Review!)


End file.
